Sauron
Sauron is the titular primary antagonist in The Lord of the Rings trilogy and one of the main antagonists of The Hobbit film series as well. He is the arch enemy of all the Free People of Middle-earth. He was voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch in The Hobbit film series, and voiced by Sala Baker Character overview Sauron was a very evil Maiar first created by Melkor. He later tried to conquer all of the species of Middle -earth with the One Ring. He was defeated by Isildur, son of Elendil and his ring lost, which was later possessed by Sméagol, Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Baggins and briefly by Samwise Gamgee. Sauron later took residence in Dol Guldur as the Necromancer, which he was allied with the dragon Smaug and the Orc warlord, Azog until he was banished by Galadriel and fled into the east, taking residence in Mordor. Sauron used his puppet Saruman to destroy all of Middle-earth. He later had his people destroy Rohan and Gondor, but suffered a great defeat in both battles. During the Battle at the Black Gate, Sauron was once destroyed by Frodo when the One Ring was destroyed, and Sauron was never allowed to Enter Middle-earth again. Background He was one of the most powerful Maiar, being far stronger than others such as Olorin and Curumo (who was also a servant of Aulë) despite not being a Valar. He was at first kind and uncorrupted, but Morgoth turned him over to the dark side, causing him to try to take over Middle-earth. ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Sauron is briefly mentioned and seen in a flashback of the first film in The Hobbit and has a shadowy presence over the characters who felt it. Dol Guldur Sauron had sent spiders to Rhasgobel It his heavily implied that Sauron sent them to feed on Mirkwood and Rhosgobel animals. , the home of Radagast the Brown, one of the Five Wizards of Middle-earth. However, finding this act suspicious, the Brown wizard goes to investigate Dol Guldur before he is attacked by one of the resurrected Nazgul. Radagast later sees the Necromancer from the shadows, but immediately leaves, barely escaping with his life. and makes it to Gandalf, raising his suspicions that the necromancer is a threat to Middle-earth. Only Lady Galadriel believes him while others are in doubt. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug It is revealed in this film that Sauron is the one who sent Azog to hunt Down Thorin's company, not intending for them to reach the mountain According to Gandalf, Sauron wanted Thorin's company killed because of the Mountains' position. .He sends Bolg to find his father in order to summon Azog back to Dol Guldur. Sauron calls off the search for the dwarves and orders for Azog to lead his armies, and that "death will come to all". Later, another wizard named Gandalf approaches Dol Guldur, and it is revealed that Sauron has driven Thrain mad, took his ring and left him to die imprisoned in the fortress. He is also connected with the dragon Smaug, confirming Gandalf's fears are true. Before Gandalf and Thrain can escape, Sauron confronts them both, killing Thrain and dueling Gandalf. However, he easily overpowers him and has Gandalf imprisoned in a gibbet at the dungeons. ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Galadriel banishes Sauron from Dol Guldur back to Mordor, where he flees to become the Red Eye. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Behind the scenes * In the first ''Lord of the Ring''s film, the late Sala Baker portrayed Sauron's armory during the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. Sauron is later voiced by Alan Howard in all three ''Lord of the Rings ''films. In the second ''Middle-earth ''trilogy, Benedict Cumberbatch voiced and portrayed Sauron both in his voice in ''The Hobbit ''film series. * The characters who have direct contact with Sauron are Saruman, Pippin Took, Galadriel, Azog, Gandalf and Elrond. However Elrond never actually has a conversation with Sauron. Similarities with non-Tolkien villains * Sauron has been an inspiration for several non-Tolkien villains, most notably King Sombra from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Sauron is similar to Star Wars villain Palpatine and Harry Potter villain Lord Voldemort ** All three had a hatred of a certain race *** Sauron hated elves and humans, *** Palpatine hated non-human races and *** Lord Voldemort hated those who weren't Pure blood, moslty muggles ** They also wish to rule over their respective kingdoms forever *** Middle-earth for Sauron *** Galaxy for Palpatine *** wizarding world for Lord Voldemort. ** All wish to be immortal ** However, their deaths are both brought upon by the hero *** Frodo and mostly Gollum destroys Sauron's one ring, thus Sauron's soul. *** Darth Vader, now reformed as Anakin Skywalker, kills his master to save his son Luke. *** Harry kills Lord Voldemort in a duel. ) ** Their deaths bring about peace into the world and their reign of terror is at an end. However, only Palpatine's regiments of the Empire were re-created by the First Order Notes and references Category:Antagonists Category:Maiar Category:Evil Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Major characters